warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackclaw
Blackclaw is a broad-shouldered, muscularRevealed in Dark River, long-leggedRevealed in Forest of Secrets, Page 51, smoky black tomRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 23. History In the Original Series Fire and Ice :In Fire and Ice Blackclaw makes his first appearance at the Gathering as a young warrior. He is seen with Wetfoot and he introduces Blackclaw to Fireheart. :Later, when Fireheart and Graystripe are looking for WindClan, they see Blackclaw hunting rabbits in WindClan territory. Fireheart remarks that they weren't very good at it. :Blackclaw was also seen fighting with Dustpelt during the battle when ThunderClan went to help WindClan against an attack by ShadowClan and RiverClan. It was noted that it looked like Dustpelt needed no help to fight Blackclaw. Forest of Secrets :Blackclaw is first seen on a patrol with Silverstream and a younger cat (whom Fireheart guessed to be Blackclaw's apprentice, Heavypaw). :Blackclaw is later seen on a nearby patrol when Fireheart and Graystripe rescue Mistyfoot's missing kits, and he demands to know why the two ThunderClan warriors are trespassing on RiverClan territory. Even after he realizes that they rescued Mistyfoot's kits, Blackclaw remains very aggressive, but is told off by Leopardfur. It is noted that Blackclaw takes one of the kits and "stalked threateningly alongside Fireheart and Graystripe". When the ThunderClan warriors are brought to confront Crookedstar, Blackclaw claims he doesn't believe them, and contradicts Fireheart and Graystripe. He is eventually reprimanded by Crookedstar. When Silverstream observes that the ThunderClan warriors' story makes sense, Blackclaw turns his back with a snort of disgust. :When ThunderClan is attacked by rogues led by Tigerclaw, Blackclaw is among the RiverClan warriors that help drive them away. Later, after Silverstream's kits are born, Blackclaw, Leopardfur, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur travel to ThunderClan, and demand that they are given to RiverClan, arguing that kits belong in their mother's Clan. Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path :Blackclaw appears in the Sunningrocks battle, battling Fireheart. Fireheart seemed to be having difficulty until Cloudpaw clings to Blackclaw's back, pulling him off of Fireheart in a way that kept Blackclaw from shaking him off. It was also noted at the end of the battle, that Blackclaw was at the head of the patrol returning to RiverClan territory. The Darkest Hour :Blackclaw's only appearance is being seen fighting off BloodClan warriors, along with the rest of LionClan. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest : In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :At a Gathering, Leopardstar announces that Blackclaw and Stormfur killed some rats that were in RiverClan territory. He also protested when Tallstar asked Leopardstar to let them drink water from RiverClan, saying that WindClan would take their prey. He is countered by Mistyfoot. Moonrise : Dawn : Starlight :Blackclaw is mistakenly mentioned as a WindClan cat in this book. Blackstar was also accidentally called Blackclaw on a later page. :Blackclaw is seen congratulating Hawkfrost after he explored the island and pronounced it a good camp for RiverClan. It is obvious that the two warriors are good friends. It is mentioned that he and Hawkfrost drove out a badger that was in RiverClan territory. :Blackclaw, along with many others, joins the rebellion against Onewhisker. He appears to be be a strong supporter of Hawkfrost, and in this and following books, he is often seen with him. Twilight :In the Allegiances, it is noted that Blackclaw has a new apprentice, Beechpaw. :Blackclaw and Hawkfrost start to spread rumors behind Mistyfoot's back, saying she is not a proper deputy, and that Hawkfrost should be deputy instead. When a pool of Twoleg liquid is making the cats of RiverClan sick, Blackclaw helps Hawkfrost build a barrier around the pool, to keep cats and prey from being contaminated. Sunset :Blackclaw is first seen at the Gathering defending Hawkfrost when he almost started a fight about RiverClan needing more territory. :Blackclaw didn't want Brook to be in RiverClan, and when Hawkfrost pointed out that she had chased a squirrel over the ShadowClan border, he demands she be exiled. Shortly after this, he is told to break up a fight between Hawkfrost and Stormfur. He pulls Stormfur away more roughly than is necessary and claws the gray warrior's nose. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : Dark River :Blackclaw is in charge of overseeing the fortification of the RiverClan camp, in order to make it inaccessible to Twoleg kits. He had the idea to build a dam to make the river wider, and thus less accessible to the Twoleg kits. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Blackclaw is seen at a Gathering yelling at Mistyfoot that it wasn't her decision to send cats with the patrol. Fading Echoes :Mistystar tells Firestar that Blackclaw, Voletooth and Dawnflower had all died from the drought. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Blackclaw leads a patrol consisting of Dawnflower, Reedwhisker and Pouncetail through ThunderClan territory during the great battle on ThunderClan territory, when RiverClan and WindClan were fighting against them. Blackclaw knows a perfect place for an ambush, as he had been in the territory previously with Mothwing, and leads the patrol to an abandoned Twoleg nest. When he hears noises inside, he directs them to attack. :Three ShadowClan cats are inside, and the patrol quickly sends them retreating. The patrol then finds the ShadowClan warrior Spiderfoot hiding, too afraid to help his Clanmates. Pouncetail directs Spiderfoot to walk up a sloping plank of wood, and Blackclaw thinks he's going to push him off, and compliments him on the idea. When Pouncetail lets the warrior go, Blackclaw angrily tells him he missed a chance to show ShadowClan the strength of RiverClan cats. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Blackclaw is seen fighting with Tornear. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Return to the Clans'' :Blackclaw is seen on the RiverClan patrol that confront Sasha and her kits, Hawk and Moth, when they are crossing the river. When Sasha asks to join the Clan, Blackclaw disagrees and predicts that they will drain their resources. :He is later seen training and hunting with Hawkpaw and Mothpaw. Character Pixels References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Elders Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Return to the Clans characters